Superman's skinsuit
'Superman's Skinsuit '''is a Kryptonian skinsuit worn by Clark Kent as the superhero Superman. It consists of a crimson red cape and boots, a black belt device over a blue tight-fitting skinsuit with the S-shaped chest emblem of the House of El which was the symbol for "hope" on Krypton. Superman wears the costume primarily in an attempt to conceal his Earthly identity. History Discovering his Heritage Kal-El was given the suit by his father, Jor-El's AI programming inside the Fortress of Solitude. Kal-El took the suit as a rite of passage and wore it during his training to truly test his abilities in the Arctic. Subsequently, he has worn it when protecting the planet Earth from threats, notably during General Zod's Kryptonian forces' invasion on Earth during the Battle of Metropolis, during his brief duel with Batman throughout the Duel at Gotham Port, and his final fight during the Battle against Doomsday. The S-shaped House of El glyph on the suit was what ultimately inspired Lois Lane and the US military to nickname Kal-El "Superman". Damaged However, the skinsuit was damaged, when Doomsday plunged his arm bone protrusion through Superman's chest, ripping right through the suit and cape, seemingly killing him. The suit was eventually taken by Martha Kent who repaired it. After Clark was resurrected and saw his mother, she returned the suit to him so he could fight Steppenwolf. Capabilities The suit and cape are constructed from a uniquely Kryptonian material that is shown to be incredibly resistant to damage and tear, being roughly just as invulnerable as Superman himself, hence only beings of tremendous power, like other Kryptonians or Doomsday, could damage it. Trivia *The "S" is the Kryptonian glyph for "hope". *The suit has Kryptonian inscriptions on the shield, shoulders, and belt; most notably, a quote from Joseph Campbell, translated into the Kryptonian script, can be found in the shield. The quote reads: ''"Where we had thought to stand alone, we will be with all the world", and is meant to convey Superman's initial struggle to find his place in the world.Superman's Suit in 'Batman v Superman' Has A Quote on It *The suit is shown to have been fabricated in Scout Ship 0344. **A deleted scene from Justice League revealed a black version of the House of El suit is stored in the ship as well, along with an armored exosuit. *This is the first live-action version of the suit to not have red briefs on it. **The iconic undergarment was used due to Superman's initial debut being modeled after circus strongmen. Behind the Scenes *David S. Goyer stated that Superman's costume is defined in this film to be an undergarment: "All the battle armor goes on top of the suits. But since Superman's a refugee, his outfit doesn't have that gear, and would make him defenseless on his own Kryptonian turf." *The suit went through a slight upgrade between Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, with changes to its belt and gauntlets, while the overall color and musculature was boosted to move away from the darker palette.‘Batman V Superman’ Set Photo Reveals Colorful New Supersuit References Category:Suits